icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4473095-20110926193535
Sam and Freddie's I love you exchange has a deeper meaning than many Creddiers would like to believe. They're in love. It's a fact. In all honesty, I'm lacking respect for people who haven't realized that yet. They're clearly in denial. If the I love you exchange played out differently, it could be considered platonic. Sam could have brushed it off with a smirk, a scoff, and a light punch on the shoulder, saying something like"I love you too Freddork." A smile and a light punch coming from Sam would've been similar to Carly ending the break up with a "I love you as a friend" kiss on the cheek. It would've convinced me that they loved each other as friends. Sam and Freddie don't want to be just friends. They love each other. But after all the conflicts they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship, they feel like they're trying too hard. They're trying way too hard to force the relationship into something its not, and they realize that. They want to wait a while so when(not if :p) they reconcile, they'll come back stronger then ever. They love each other so much that they want to wait until they can do their relationship right. I find it ridiculous that people are claiming that 2 people that are in love with each other wouldn't break up. It's a sad argument in my opinion. Sam and Freddie are in love with each other, but they're feeling like all odds are against them. It made sense for them to feel the way they did after all the obstacles they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship. They probably took it to mean that they were trying to force a relationship that wasn't meant to be. They were trying to be something they weren't, and they both realized that. They weren't thinking about how all the conflicts they were able to resolve actually proved just how strong their relationship was. They're in love, they just feel like they both have some growing up to do. They love each other so much that they decided they should be strong and let each other go now before they grew to resent each other later. That doesn't mean they love each other any less though. If anything, it proves they love each other more. They love each other enough to let go no matter how much pain and heart break it brings them. It was evident in the way they spoke and the look in their eyes that the break up was killing them slowly. "So...did we just break up?" "Looks like it." "..Oh well." And at that moment, Freddie stopped her. He knew that this was his last chance to tell her how he really felt. He was in love with her and she had to be aware of that. Freddie and Sam love each other. Their hearts belong to one another. It's sad some people can't see that. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Once Sam and Freddie grow up and realize that they're perfectly imperfect and that's the way they're meant to be, then they'll find their way back to each other. :)